Minute by minute
by CarolineMiller
Summary: "E nesse universo, o que faremos neste minuto?" indagou. "Quero dizer, ainda estamos jogando, não é?" Isak assentiu, encaixando suas mãos no rosto dele, segurando-o enquanto se aproximava. "Nesse minuto eu vou dizer que te amo" {ONESHOT - EVEN & ISAK}


**MINUTE BY MINUTE**

* * *

 **Sinopse:** "E nesse universo, o que faremos neste minuto?" indagou. "Quero dizer, ainda estamos jogando, não é?"

Isak assentiu, encaixando suas mãos no rosto dele, segurando-o enquanto se aproximava.  
"Nesse minuto eu vou dizer que te amo"

{ONESHOT - EVEN & ISAK}

* * *

 **Disclaimer & Notas: **Personagens principais pertencentes à webserie norueguesa SKAM.

Ship: Evak {Even&Isak}

Hallo! Eu embromei por meses, enrolando e enrolando para assistir essa série, sabendo que, no momento em que sentasse a bunda na cadeira para assistir, eu não teria mais vida. É claro que eu assistia alguns videozinhos na internet (e já shippava bastante evak sem nem conhecê-los direito, porque, por Vader, que olhares são esses, pelamor?) e pensava "nossa, essa série parece ser muito legal". Aí, semana passada, minha amiga me convenceu. E eu não apenas assisti as temporadas duas vezes em 4 dias, como eu também mudei minha razão existencial para evak. EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO CONSIGO PARAR DE AMAR ESSES DOIS! E, por conta disso, decidi escrever essa oneshot durante a madrugada para ver se eu dava vasão a um pouco de toda essa obsessão que tenho sentido ahaha Ela está bem fluffy :)

Espero que gostem!

* * *

 **Isak & Even: minute by minute**

* * *

 **1, 2, 3**

Even apertou os olhos com força, não querendo acordar. Puxou a coberta para mais perto de si e tentou voltar a sonhar.

 **4, 5, 6**

Tivera um sonho bom demais, _calmo_ ; diferente de todos os outros pesadelos que o perturbaram nas poucas horas de sono das quais usufruíra nos últimos dias.

 **7, 8, 9**

No sonho, Isak e ele conversavam sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Sobre o medo de Even de o magoar, sobre o medo de que eles não dessem certo por sua culpa, sobre o medo de que Isak o odiasse. Sobre _medo_ , basicamente.

 **10, 11, 12**

Even sabia que não deveria esperar tanto do outro. Sabia que estaria pedindo demais se continuasse com ele. Isak mesmo dissera, algum tempo atrás, que decidira viver longe de pessoas com problemas mentais. Sendo assim, como poderia insistir? Isak provavelmente não o quereria também.

Como Even se atrevia a cogitar algo tão estúpido?

 **13, 14, 15**

Mas, no sonho, Isak dissera que eles iriam dar um jeito; que Even deveria parar de falar _merda,_ que eles fariam dar certo e que precisavam levar tudo com tranquilidade.

 **16, 17, 18**

"Vamos jogar um jogo" Isak murmurou para ele, encarando-o firmemente com os olhos azuis acinzentados pelos quais havia se apaixonado e que pareciam varrer sua alma.

 **19, 20, 21**

"É chamado de ' _Isak e Even: Minuto a Minuto'_ " prosseguiu e Even podia perceber a emoção em sua voz, indicando o desespero que o outro provavelmente sentia. Assim como Even, Isak também parecia não querer desistir. "É tudo sobre... a única coisa com a qual temos de nos preocupar, é com o próximo minuto"

 **22, 23, 24**

"Você está dentro?"

Even hesitou diante da pergunta, todas as implicações da aceitação recaindo uma sobre a outra em sua mente. Como ele poderia aceitar? Como poderia jogar um peso daqueles sobre as costas do outro? Como _Isak_ suportaria? Ele não se arrependeria?

Mas o olhar de Isak era firme e Even enxergava no mar que eram seus olhos azuis tudo o que precisava para prosseguir.

"Okay"

 **25, 26, 27**

Isak deu um meio sorriso aliviado, seus olhos mais brilhantes que o normal indicando algumas lágrimas não derramadas. Evan sentiu os próprios olhos marejarem.

"O que devemos fazer nesse minuto então?" indagou na tentativa fraca de aliviar um pouco o clima melancólico que se instalara sobre eles.

 **28, 39, 30**

Os olhos azuis perscrutaram-no mais uma vez.

"Nesse minuto nós iremos nos beijar"

A resposta de Isak foi suave, assim como seus lábios ao puxar Even para um beijo.

Segurou seu rosto entre suas mãos com delicadeza, fazendo com que o coração de Even descompassasse.

 **31, 32, 33**

Eles continuaram em meio às cobertas, juntos por muito tempo, abraçados, trocando carícias, exatamente como haviam feito semanas antes, quando Even o beijara debaixo d'água e, após serem descobertos, correram para a casa de Isak. A diferença era que, daquela vez, Even sabia que não havia nada que o impediria de continuar ali, junto do outro.

Nenhuma ligação de Sonja ou o medo palpável de ter sua bipolaridade descoberta.

 **34, 35, 36**

Sonja não era mais sua namorada e, bem, Isak havia descoberto da pior maneira que ele era bipolar.

Even pensara mesmo que o garoto nunca mais olharia para ele. Pensara que Isak o ignoraria, o desprezaria. E somente imaginar aquilo o havia machucado tanto... o que apenas piorou com as respostas de Isak às suas mensagens, dizendo que não sabia o que pensar, que Even deveria parar.

E ele até tentara deixar Isak em paz...

 **37, 38, 39**

Mas, em uma noite nublada de sexta-feira, Even decidira caminhar e, sem perceber, se encontrava em frente ao banco onde conversara com Isak pela primeira vez; quando jogara sua discrição para as cucuías e decidira tentar conquistá-lo.

Even não pensou que fosse funcionar tanto na época. Tudo o que sabia era que precisava tentar, pois desde o momento em que o vira no primeiro dia de aula, o boné para trás, os olhos azuis perscrutadores... sabia que não descansaria enquanto não se aproximasse.

 **40, 41, 42**

Baixando os olhos para a tela do celular, percebendo que estivera devaneando por vários minutos e que começara a garoar, deparou-se com o horário: 21:20.

Sem pensar no que estava fazendo, escreveu uma mensagem para Isak.

Quando clicou no _enviar_ , o relógio marcou 21:21.

 **43, 44, 45**

Sentindo-se ansioso, lembrava de andar de um lado para o outro, caminhando para dentro do teatro e saindo para fora novamente.

Isak não respondia, assim como não o fizera das outras vezes e Even não via porque daquela vez seria diferente.

Pensou que deveria desistir, ir embora. E estava fazendo isso, saindo do teatro pela quarta vez, quando o viu, parado em frente ao banco onde haviam sentado semanas atrás. Em frente ao local onde tudo começara.

 **46, 47, 48**

Eles caminharam de encontro um ao outro até estarem frente à frente. Isak ergueu os olhos os olhos para ele, fixando-o com determinação.

Terminando com os poucos centímetros que os separavam, ele acariciou Even com o próprio rosto, tocando sua pele. Fazendo com que ele estremecesse e sentisse o coração desenfrear em seu peito.

 **49, 50, 51**

"Você não está sozinho" Isak dissera, firme e cheio de certeza, fazendo com que Even acreditasse também.

Não, ele não estava sozinho. Ele estava com Isak.

 **52, 53, 54**

Quando seus lábios se encontraram trazendo aquele calor e maciez que haviam se tornado familiares, Even parou de pensar, deixando-se levar apenas pelo mar de sensações que a proximidade de Isak fornecia.

O calor em seu coração, a sensação de felicidade e de segurança.

O amor.

 **55, 56, 57**

Porque, de uma forma que jamais havia pensado ser possível, Even amava Isak. Tanto que doía. Tanto que parecia ser difícil respirar; tanto que a mera possibilidade de não estar com ele o fazia estremecer.

E foi o que fez, sentindo um tremor percorrer por toda extensão se seu corpo, odiando-se por ter sonhos tão reais que era quase fisicamente doloroso despertar deles.

Odiando seu subconsciente por inventar mentiras tão desejadas. Por lhe criar esperanças quando deveria estar acostumado com as perdas. Afinal, todos sempre iam embora.

"Even?" a voz rouca contra seus ouvidos fez com que outro tremor percorresse seu corpo, contudo de surpresa.

Finalmente abrindo os olhos, ofegou ao deparar-se com os muito azuis acinzentados que tanto amava.

 **58, 59, 60**

"Oi" murmurou, sentindo a voz rascante por conta do desuso. Limpou a garganta enquanto observava as reações do outro.

Erguendo a mão e afastando algumas mexas do cabelo de Even para longe, Isak sorriu.

"Dormiu bem?" indagou, parecendo genuinamente preocupado.

"Estou em dúvida se ainda estou sonhando" Even respondeu com sinceridade, sem conseguir afastar o medo de que tudo não passasse de um novo sonho.

Isak rolou os olhos como de costume.

"Talvez em um universo paralelo"

Sentindo um sorriso se espalhar por seus lábios ao ouvir sua resposta, Even encarou-o.

"E nesse universo, o que faremos neste minuto?" indagou. "Quero dizer, ainda estamos jogando, não é?"

Isak assentiu, encaixando suas mãos no rosto dele, segurando-o enquanto se aproximava.

"Nesse minuto eu vou dizer que te amo"

Sentindo o coração falhar algumas batidas antes de retomar em velocidade máxima, Even grudou sua testa à de Isak.

"Nesse minuto eu vou dizer que te amo também"

E, Even pensou, continuaria amando Isak por todos os minutos infinitos que possuíam pela frente, fosse naquele universo ou em qualquer outro universo paralelo em que estivessem juntos.

 **1, 2, 3...**

* * *

 **N/A:** Hei! Me contem o que acharam, sim? Ficarei muito feliz em vê-los por aqui (principalmente porque quase não existem fics de Evak aqui no site, o que é muito triste :( )

Espero que tenham gostado, amores! Beijinhos :*


End file.
